the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archangel's Legion
Archangel's Legion is the sixth book in the Guild Hunter Series. It features Raphel and Elena as the main focus. * Previous book: Archangel's Storm #5 * Next book: Archangel's Shadows #7 * Full Reading List Shorts: * Next Short: "Zoe's Workshop" #6.5 * Previous Short: "Knives and Sheaths" #5.5 About Offical Sypnosis Nalini Singh, the New York Times bestselling “alpha author of paranormal romance” (Booklist) returns to an immortal world of violent passion and lethal power…on the brink of a deadly archangelic war. Angels are falling from the sky in New York, struck down by a vicious, unknown force. Vampires are dying impossibly of disease. Guild hunter Elena Deveraux and the Archangel Raphael must discover the source of the wave of death before it engulfs their city and their people, leaving New York a ruin and Raphael’s Tower under siege by enemy archangels. Yet even as they fight desperately to save the city, an even darker force is stirring, its chill eyes trained on New York…and on Raphael. Rivers of crimson and nightmares given flesh, the world will never again be the same… Plot Summary Warning! This section contains spoilers! World-Building Leads * Elena Deveraux * Raphael Characters * Amy: Elena's sister * Andreas: One of Raphael's Commanders—Raphael readying them for war Archangel's Legion, ch. 10 * Aodhan: One of Raphael's Seven, Bluebell's close friend * Ariel: Elena's sister, deceased * Ashwini: a.k.a. Ash a.k.a. Ashblade; A guild hunter; an excellent tracker; has long, straight black hair and brown eyes * Astaad: Archangel of the Pacific Isles * Augustus: One of Raphael's Commanders—Raphael readying them for war Archangel's Legion, ch. 10 * Avi: Angel; Tasha's father. Under Caliane's command. * Azar: Angel, advanced scout * Beth Deveraux: "Beth Deveraux-Ling" - Elena's sister, married to Harrison Ling, * Bill James: Hunter who went psycho and Elena had to kill him * Caliane: "Archangel of Grace" or "Archangel of Beauty" - Raphael's mother; Ruled Sumeria; Has wings of purest white, tumbling raven black hair and blue eyes * Charisemnon: Archangel; One of the Cadre of Ten * Cici: Friend of Ransom's * Dahariel: Powerful angel, Michaela's lover; Astaad's second; * Darrell Vance: Guild Hunter * Deacon Haziz: "The Slayer" - Sara's husband; Ex-guild hunter (Former bogeyman of the Guild); Now makes weapons for the Guild Hunters; Has dark hair and deep green eyes * Demarco: Guild Hunter * Dmitri: Vampire; Leader of Raphael's Seven; Has black hair and chocolate-dark eyes; Has known Raphael for almost a thousand years * Elijah: An archangel holding power over South America and one of the oldest archangels. The only one of the archangels to have a lover, Hannah, for over nine hundred years; One of the Cadre of Ten, he has pure white wings. Raphael's ally. * Evelyn Deveraux: "Eve" - Elena's youngest half-sister; ten-years-old; Has raven hair and gray eyes. She is also hunter-born. * Favashi: Archangel of Persia; One of the Cadre of Ten; has soft brown eyes * Galen: Angel; One of Raphael's Seven; Raphael's weapons-master; In charge of the Refuge; Has dark gray wings with white striations, red hair and green eyes; Wife: Jessamy; * Gwendolyn: Jeffery's wife, Amy and Eve's mother * Hannah: Angel, Elijah's consort; an artist * Harrison Ling: Vampire; Elena's brother-in-law, married to Beth. * Holly Chang: "Sorrow" - "Kitty" (by Venom) - The only one of Uram's victims to have survived; Was infected with Uram's blood; Is in her mid 20's; Is five-foot-four, petite and outwardly delicate with slanted eyes; Her eyes had once been light brown, but are now ringed with a vivid green that is growing ever deeper into the irises; Has glossy black hair currently streaked with cotton candy–colored highlights; Is highly intelligent and not quite human anymore; Has gained the ability to mesmerize people for short periods * Honor St. Nicholas: Guild Hunter who specializes in ancient languages and history; Has light brown skin, curly ebony hair and deep green eyes. Dmitri's wife. * Illium: Nicknamed "Bluebell" or "Butterfly" - Very powerful Angel just over 500 years old; One of Raphael's Seven; Has silver-edged blue wings, ebony hair dipped in crushed sapphires (black with blue tips) and gold eyes with black lashes tipped with blue; He has a strong interest and curiosity regarding humans, which once caused him to be 'plucked' as punishment. A trusted protector for Elena, also her friend. His scent is that of the tart sweetness of lime, kissed with a richer, more languid flavor, exotic * Isabel: Naasir's partner at the security team in Amanat * Izak: aka "Izzy"; A young angel sent to the Tower to study under more experienced warriors, friend to Elena, first member of her unofficial Guard * Janvier: aka "Cajun"; A 245 year old vampire, Cajun, born in a time when a man’s word was all he had. Janvier had the habit of annoying angels enough to end up on the Guild’s hunt list. He now works directly under the command of the Seven. * Jason: Angel; one of Raphael's Seven; The best spymaster in the Cadre; married with Mahiya. Islander with other culturs intermingled; Has a haunted past; Is rumored to have the most beautiful singing voice of any angel but hasn't sung in centuries; Is around 700 years old. Has black sooty wings that do not reflect light, long black hair and black eyes; Has a tribal tattoo on the left-hand side of his face; looks to be a Pacific; * Jeffrey Deveraux: Jeffrey Parker Deveraux; Elena's father—head of Deveraux Enterprises and the Deveraux Family * Jessamy: Angel; Historian and Teacher; the repository of angelic knowledge and the keeper of their histories * Jelena: Angel; Tasha's mother. Avi's wife. Under Caliane's command. * Kahla: resident of Amanat * Keir: Ancient and powerful angel; the greatest healer of the angels. * Lijuan: aka Zhou Lijuan; Archangel of China; One of the Cadre of Ten. She lives between life and death; oldest archangel around. Has dove gray wings, an ageless face with pure white hair and pale eyes with a pearlescent glow. * Mahiya Geet: Angel in Neha's house. Illegitimate daughter to Neha's consort. Daughter to Neha's twin sister, Nivriti. Jason's consort. * Marcia Blue: vampire, she owns a small business, Blood-for-Less. pretty, Hispanic, sincere. Recently completed her contract and started a business with her freedom. * Marguerite Deveraux: Elena's mom—deceased. * Mele: Astaad's concubine * Michaela: A female archangel who held power over most of Central Europe, one of the Cadre of Ten with great beauty, skin the color of fine milk chocolate, eyes an impossible shade of green, bronze colored wings; Uram's former lover for many years. * Mirabelle: Elena's sister, deceased * Montgomery: Raphael's butler; Vampire; Hundreds of years old; fondly called 'Jeeves' by Elena * Nadiel: former Archangel, Raphael's father—went insane. Deceased, executed by Caliane. * Naasir: Vampire; one of Raphael's Seven; has silver eyes and the scent of a tiger on the hunt. Co-lead with Andromeda in #8 Archangel's Enigma. * Nazarach: One of Raphael's Commanders—Raphael readying them for war; Amber-winged angel; controls Atlanta Archangel's Legion, ch. 10 * Nimra: Angel * Neha: "Queen of Snakes" or "Queen of Poisons" - Archangel of India; One of the Cadre of Ten; eyes of darkest brown * Ransom Winterwolf: Guild Hunter, Elena's friend, very attractive, loves being a ladies' man, a Hunter-born, though not as powerful as Elena. * Riker: Michaela's vampire * Sam: aka Sameon; a child-angel, Elena's friend. * Sara Haziz: Elena's best friend and the director of the Guild * Sharine: "The Hummingbird" - Illium's mother; Has wings of a wild, unexpected indigo, each feather bearing streaks of shimmering gold so pale as to be sunlight, hair of purest black tipped with gold and eyes of sparkling champagne with black lashes tipped with gold; Is 5' tall; An artist; Aodhan's teacher. Possibly suffers from the angelic equivalent of Alzheimer's Disease. * Sidney Geisman: Vampire * Slater Patalis: rogue vampire that went mad and murdered Elena's older sisters * Slayer: Dog * Sivya: Cook at Raphael's mansion * Tasha: aka "Tasha McHotpants"; angel; a very old friend of Raphael's. * Titus: Archangel, one of the Cadre of Ten a vampire. Jeffrey Deveraux's daughter; * Uram: Archangel, was one of the Cadre of Ten, died by Raphael's hands * Venom: "Poison" (by Sorrow) - Vampire; One of Raphael's Seven; Originally made by Neha; Has reptilian slitted green eyes often shaded by wrap-around sunglasses; can secrete venom through his fangs; has the ability to entrance humans; Has cinnamon toned skin and black hair. Somewhere around 300 years old (the youngest of the seven) * Vivek: Full: Vivek Kapur: aka "V"; Elena's friend—Guild Hunter; Hunter-born; handicapped; the Guild’s resident computer genius who isolates himself down in a high-tech deep sub-basement, the Guild's best spy operating from a wheelchair and a desk. Has brown eyes * Zoe: Sara's daughter Groups & Organizations * Elena’s Guard: new possibility of a guard for Elena—Izak is the first member. * Cadre of Ten: * The Seven: * The Legion: * Guild: aka Hunter's Guild—hunts rogue vampires that have run out o their 100 year contract to their owner Angel. Supernatural Types * Aeclari: warrior angel who wields the power of earth, of life—Raphael is one. The Legion come to his aide, guard him, his consort and NYC because because he is one. * The Legion: the boogieman in Angel history. They are a group of warriors that serve only the Aeclari. They serve only a warrior who wields the power of earth, of life. * Primary: leader of the Legion force that came to NYC * Hunter-Born: Hunters who are born with the bloodhound capability to scent-track vampires. Best Hunters (like Elena)—stronger and faster than normal humans, and can track vampires by their scent like two-legged bloodhounds. Things, Events, States of Being, Processes * Angel Dust: a powder that is shed from angel's wings, can have aphrodesiac properties * Angelfire: an Angelic power ability that a few rare angels possess—the use of fire, mainly in battle. * Anshara: a state of semi-conscious coma allowing an angel both reason and deep rest. * Black Rain: poisonous rain—Lijuan's new weapon gained from the Cascade. Anyone she hits with it turns to black ash. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Bloodborn: aka Angel of Blood—A form of insanity that all angels have potential to fall victim to. Uram, an Archangel, suffered from this. Thought to be caused by a surfeit of toxin in angel's blood used to Make vampires. * Blood Cafe: blood cafes for vampires are for vampires to go to get blood instead of feeding directly from humans—Cafes get blood from donors and sells it to vampires; There are different levels of cafe, from cheep and casual to fancy and exclusive. They double as a place to vampires to gather with friends and socialize. * Cascade: the term refers to a time when power rises in the air, archangel's gain great powers. They might even term to madness. But it also means that nature will be disturbed, it is a time of great changes in the world. * Contract: Vampires sign a Contract for 100 years of servitude to an Angel as the price of being Made. * The Falling: the five minutes in which angels fell from the sky. An event that will be forever carved into the history. * Glamour: the ability archangels have to hide themselves from sight, not widely known to humans * Made: After a vampire is turned by an angel he is called Made—the term is used synonymously with Vampire. * The Quiet: when an Archangel is in a state of being where he or she is ruled by an area of the brain without mercy, becoming totally emotionally cold. * Sleep: When an Ancient Archangel puts himself to rest in a secret hidden location—he or she may awaken centuries later. * War of Life and Death: aka Angel War—between Raphael and Lijuan and their forces in the skies and on the streets of New York City. * Wildfire: power of life—new power that Raphael gains from the Cascade and through his connection to Elena. * Vampire Necklet: device for capturing, taming, and transporting vampires—used by Guild Hunters. * Vampire Virus: the virus was sent into Raphael's territory just prior to the War of Life and Death. The same virus is now ravaging Charisemnon himself—the originator of the virus, the one who unleashed it on NYC. Places * Amanat: the city that Caliane, an Ancient, ruled from Amanatas the Archangel of Sumeria—she took the city into the archangel's Sleepwith her. She has recently awakened along with the Amanat. * Blood-for-Less: A small blood cafe for vampires—A small fledgling business located in Soho, the Vampire Quarter by night, that gets blood from donors and sells it to vampires; someone sent in a donor whose blood had been "spiked" with a disease killing vampires. Run by Marcia Blue; * Vampire Quarter: Soho by night * Enclave: a “suburb”, an exclusive settlement along the cliffs that hug the Hudson just outside New York where many of Raphael’s angels have a home. Elena & Raphael’s estate home is there. Janvier has a small place there as well. * The Refuge: neutral retreat, a home for angels to heal, teach, and work as well as a sanctuary for their young. Each archangel has a compound there for their people. * The Tower: tall building in NYC from which Raphael runs his territory with Dmitri and others of the Seven. Elena & Raphael’s apartment is there; See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links *Guild Hunter Series | Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *Goodreads | Guild Hunter series by Nalini Singh General Refrences Nalini Singh, Guild Hunter Serieshttp://www.nalinisingh.com/guildhunter.php Category:Books